hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado Records (Hitman)
This outbreak shows Hitman's tornado records of some of the deadliest and costliest tornadoes on record. Deadliest tornadoes Note to Wiki Users: All tornadoes on this list caused 100+ deaths. The total includes indirect deaths as well. 2010-2019 # Clermont, Florida EF5, May 2, 2018 - 16,763 deaths # Sierra Vista, Arizona EF5, May 22, 2019 - 10,000 deaths # Houston, Texas EF5, May 3, 2018 - 4,035 deaths # Oklahoma City, Oklahoma EF5, May 3, 2018 - 1,430 deaths # Chapman, Kansas EF5, May 2, 2018 - 694 deaths # Domme, France F5 - July 28, 2018 - 419 deaths # Rosario, Argentina F5 - July 9, 2018 - 358 deaths # Tushka, Oklahoma EF5 - July 18, 2018 - 296 deaths # Woodward, Oklahoma EF5 - May 30, 2018 - 249 deaths # Mount Dora, Florida EF5 - May 23, 2017 - 245 deaths # New York, New York EF5 - May 19, 2017 - 209 deaths # Sherman, Texas EF5 - May 17, 2016 - 196 deaths # Birmingham, England F5 - July 13, 2018 - 196 deaths # Prague, Oklahoma EF5 - August 3, 2018 - 176 deaths # Joplin, Missouri EF5 - May 22, 2011 - 161 deaths # Oleta, Oklahoma EF5 - June 21, 2018 - 161 deaths # Bridge Creek, Oklahoma EF5 - June 16, 2019 - 158 deaths # New Cordell, Oklahoma EF5 - June 21, 2018 - 142 deaths # Hackleburg, Alabama EF5 - May 22, 2018 - 141 deaths # Lecce, Italy F5 - July 10, 2018 - 135 deaths # Fort Rice, North Dakota EF5 - May 24, 2018 - 124 deaths # Fort Rice, North Dakota EF5 - May 24, 2018 - 124 deaths # Oberlin, Kansas EF5 - May 31, 2018 - 103 deaths 2020-2029 # Harrisburg, Pennsylvania EF5, May 20, 2025 - 11,002 deaths # Chicago, Illinois EF5, February 16, 2024 - 3,200 deaths # Dallas, Texas EF5, March 17, 2022 - 900 deaths # St. Louis, Missouri EF5, March 18, 2025 - 214 deaths # El Dorado, Kansas EF5, March 3, 2022 - 167 deaths # Lone Grove, Oklahoma EF5, May 18, 2028 - 165 deaths # Parbatipur, Bangladesh F4/F5, October 9, 2022 - 106 deaths # Joplin, Missouri EF5, May 22, 2020 - 103 deaths # Sierra Vista, Arizona EF5 - March 18, 2020 - 103 deaths # Evansville, Indiana-Cincinnati, Ohio EF5, March 18, 2025 - 101 deaths 2030-2039 # Kansas City, Kansas EF5, June 7, 2038 - 201 deaths # Birmingham, England F4, August 27, 2031 - 148 deaths # Honolulu, Hawaii EF5, May 31, 2030 - 101 deaths # Midland, Texas EF5, April 14, 2036 - 66 deaths # Elgin, Oklahoma EF5, April 22, 2037 - 61 deaths # Huntsville, Alabama EF5, April 22, 2037 - 54 deaths 2040-2049 # Sebring, Ohio EF5, May 3, 2043 - 402 deaths # Dallas-Forth Worth, Texas EF5, May 29, 2041 - 215 deaths # Inwood, Canada EF5, May 29, 2043 - 33 deaths # Florence, Alabama EF3, March 14, 2043 - 27 deaths # Highest recorded wind speeds Main Article: Tornadoes with the highest wind speeds (Hitman) The highest wind speeds ever recorded in a tornado were measured in an EF5 tornado as it crossed Interstate 35 in Moore, Oklahoma at 4:37 PM on May 3, 2018. A Doppler On Wheels recorded wind speeds of 367 mph (590 km/h) roughly 200 feet (61 m) above ground level within one of the tornado's subvortices. Wind speeds at ground level were estimated at 340 miles per hour (547 kph). The second-highest tornadic wind speeds ever recorded were measured by a RaXPol mobile radar as an EF5 tornado impacted an industrial area between Harrisburg and Reading, Pennsylvania at 3:36 PM on May 20, 2025. Winds of 337 mph (502 kph) were measured 150 feet (46 m) above ground level, with wind speeds of 321 mph (479 kph) recorded less than 30 feet (9 m) above ground level. Extreme winds were also recorded in a tornado near Bridge Creek, Oklahoma on June 16, 2019; the tornado's path paralleled Interstate 35 for most of its lifespan, allowing detailed measurements to be taken. A RaXPol mobile radar recorded winds of 324 mph (521 km/h) roughly 120 feet (36 m) above ground level as the tornado passed over urban areas at 6:11 PM. Wind speeds at ground level were estimated between 260 and 305 mph (418 and 490 km/h). The fourth-highest wind speeds were recorded right outside of Pasadena, Texas on May 3, 2018. Mobile radar recorded wind speeds up to 321 mph (516 km/h) roughly 265 feet (80 m) above the ground level as the EF5 was crossing Interstate 610 at around 9:36 AM EST. Wind speeds at ground level were estimated between 230 and 305 mph (370 and 490 km/h). Fastest-moving significant Tornadoes The fastest-moving significant tornado ever observed was on July 18, 2018; as an EF5-rated tornado passed the city of Tushka, Oklahoma, its forward speed was clocked at over 99 mph (159 km/h) for a brief period between 1:03 and 1:04 PM. For most of its life, the tornado's forward speed was closer to 75 miles per hour. The twister is the fastest moving violent tornado and tornado ever recorded. Also on July 18th, another EF5-rated tornado cut through the city of Broken Arrow, resulting in 121 fatalities and over 450 injuries. The tornado's forward speed was clocked at 96 mph at 12:16 PM CDT, and may have exceeded 100 miles per hour over rural areas to the east of Wagoner, making it possibly the fastest-moving violent tornado in recorded history. Longest-duration Tornadoes The longest-duration tornado in recorded history, adjusting for early damage surveys often marking tornado families as single, long-track tornadoes, was the 2024 Canadian County, Oklahoma tornado, which remained on the ground for 4 hours and 24 minutes over a 102-mile path, touching down at 6:12 PM CDT on May 31, 2024, and dissipating at 10:36 PM. For most of its mature stage, the tornado fluctuated between EF2 and EF5 intensity. The tornado's curved path caused it to miss the most heavily populated areas of Oklahoma City, although a total of 84 fatalities occurred in rural and semi-urban areas. The second-longest-duration tornado ever recorded touched down on March 14, 2043, most notably damaging almost half of the city of Florence, Alabama. The tornado remained on the ground for 3 hours and 41 minutes over a 141-mile path, causing 27 fatalities, and leaving over 90 miles of continuous EF3-level damage in its wake. Longest-track Tornadoes The longest-tracked single tornado in the United States of the modern radar era was the 2019 Vian, Oklahoma tornado on May 15. While touching down just west of Antlers and dissipating near 3 miles west of Woodward, the tornado stayed on the ground for a record 322.78-mile path and lasting 5 hours and 51 minutes. The tornado was originally rated EF4 but was then upgraded to an EF5 and killed 175 people along with 1,348 injuries The second longest-tracked single tornado in the modern era was the Wagar, Alabama tornado April 22, 2037, which touched down in rural areas of Lamar County, Mississippi and dissipated near Petrey, Alabama, remaining on the ground over a 203.60-mile path and lasting for 2 hours and 54 minutes. The tornado was rated a high-end EF4 and caused a total of 12 fatalities and 249 injuries. Costliest Tornadoes Note to wiki users: All tornadoes on this list inflicted $1 billion (USD) or more in damages, including over $1 billion adjusted for inflation. All tornadoes on this list are either real or hypothetical. # 2018 Clermont-Groveland-Four Corners, Florida EF5 - $41.6 billion (2018 USD) # 2018 Oklahoma City, Oklahoma EF5 - $21.78 billion (2018 USD) # 2018 Houston-Pasadena, Houston EF5 - $18 billion (2018 USD) # 2018 Woodward, Oklahoma EF5 - $9.7 billion (2018 USD) # 2018 Prague, Oklahoma EF5 - $7.65 billion (2018 USD) # 2018 New Cordell, Oklahoma EF5 - $7.2 billion (2018 USD) # 2041 Dallas-Fort Worth, Texas EF5 - $6.91 billion (2041 USD) # 2028 Lone Grove, Oklahoma EF5 - $6.9 billion (2028 USD) # 2019 Bridge Creek-Moore, Oklahoma EF5 - $6.8 billion (2018 USD) # 2020 Chicago, Illinois EF5 - $6.8 billion (2020 USD) # 2018 Bixby, Oklahoma EF5 - $5.94 billion (2018 USD) # 2018 Broken Arrow, Oklahoma EF5 - $5.67 billion (2018 USD) # 2025 Harrisburg-Reading-Philadelphia, Pennsylvania EF5 - $5.3 billion (2025 USD) # 2018 Oleta, Oklahoma EF5 - $4.65 billion (2018 USD) # 2024 Canadian County, Oklahoma Tornado $4.6 billion (2024 USD) # 1896 St. Louis, Missouri F4 - $4.57 billion (2018 USD) # 2018 Webster, South Dakota EF5 - $4.36 billion (2018 USD) # 2018 Tushka, Oklahoma EF5 - $3.91 billion (2018 USD) # 2023 Dallas, Texas EF5 - $3.5 billion (2023 USD) # 2021 Piedmont, Oklahoma EF4 - $3.35 billion (2021 USD) # 2036 Monahans-Midland, Texas EF5 - $3.2 billion (2036 USD) # 2019 Sand Springs, Oklahoma EF5 - $3.16 billion (2019 USD) # 2019 Sterling, Kansas EF4- $3.1 billion (2019 USD) # 2037 Elgin, Oklahoma EF5 - $3 billion (2037 USD) # 2011 Joplin, Missouri EF5 - $3 billion (2018 USD) # 2023 Chandler, Minnesota EF5 - $2.56 billion (2023 USD) # 2011 Tuscaloosa, Alabama EF4 - $2.55 billion (2018 USD) # 2024 Woodward, Oklahoma EF5 - $2.5 billion (2024 USD) # 2018 Jarrell, Texas EF5 - $2.46 billion (2018 USD) # 2023 El Dorado, Kansas EF5 - $2.42 billion (2023 USD) # 2037 Covington, Georgis EF5 - $2.4 billion (2037 USD) # 2018 Keyes, Oklahoma EF5 - $2.4 billion (2018 USD) # 2024 Liberal, Kansas EF5 - $2.4 billion (2018 USD) # 2037 Mobile, Alabama EF4 - $2.3 billion (2018 USD) # 2034 Taylorsville, Kentucky EF5 - $2.2 billion (2034 USD) # 2028 Wynnewood, Oklahoma EF5 - $2.16 billion (2028 USD) # 2018 Birmingham, Engalnd F5 - $2.1 billion (2018 USD) # 2021 Piedmont-Guthrie, Oklahoma EF5 - $2 billion (2021 USD) # 2024 Slater, Missouri EF5 - $2 billion (2024 USD) # 2016 Little Rock, Arkansas EF5 - $1.8 billion (2018 USD) # 2037 Thaxton, Mississippi EF5 - $1.8 billion (2037 USD) # 2037 Huntsville, Alabama EF5 - $1.6 billion (2037 USD) # 2018 Lecce, Italy F5 - $1.6 billion (2018 USD) # 1925 Tri-State Tornado F5 - $1.56 billion (2018 USD) # 1999 Bridge Creek-Moore, Oklahoma F5 - $1.4 billion (2018 USD) # 2011 Hackleburg-Phil Campbell, Alabama EF5 - $1.4 billion (2018 USD) # 2038 Abbeville-New Iberia, Louisiana EF4 - $1.4 billion (2038 USD) # 2037 Winfield, Alabama EF4 - $1.4 billion (2037 USD) # 1979 Wichita Falls, Texas F4 - $1.34 billion (2018 USD) # 2019 Prescott, Arkansas EF4 - $1.3 billion (2019 USD) # 2035 Cicero, Indiana EF5 - $1.2 billion (2035 USD) # 2024 Helena-Lamont, Oklahoma EF4 - $1.2 billion (2024 USD) # 1974 Xenia, Ohio F5 - $1.19 billion (2018 USD) # 2024 Blanchard-Newcastle-Moore, Oklahoma EF4 - $1.12 billion (2024 USD) # 2031 Belleville, Ontario EF5 - $1.1 billion (2031 USD) # 2028 Wray, Colorado EF5 - $1.1 billion (2028 USD) # 2024 Attica-Harper, Kansas EF4 - $1 billion (2024 USD) # 2034 Florissant, Missouri EF5 - $1 billion (2034 USD) # 2034 Watseka, Illinois EF4 - $1 billion (2034 USD) # 2028 Wichita-Park City, Kansas EF4 - $1 billion (2028 USD) Deadliest Outbreaks # 2018 Super Outbreak - 27,824 deaths # Tornado Outbreak of May 30-31, 2018 - 877 deaths # Tornado Outbreak sequence of May 21-26, 2018 - 807 deaths # Tornado Outbreak Sequence of July 18-21, 2018 - 719 deaths # Tornado Outbreak of June 21, 2018 - 560 deaths Costliest Outbreaks # 2018 Super Outbreak - $89 billion+ (2018 USD) # Tornado Outbreak of May 30-31, 2018 - $54.7 billion (2018 USD) # Tornado Outbreak of June 21, 2018 - $30.12 billion (2018 USD) # Tornado Outbreak Sequence of July 18-21, 2018 - $25.4 billion (2018 USD) # Tornado Outbreak of September 11, 2018 - $18.1 billion (2018 USD) Most Tornadoes Generated from an Outbreak # 2018 Super Outbreak - 742 tornadoes # Tornado Outbreak Sequence of May 21-26, 2018 - 563 tornadoes # March 2018 Tornado Outbreak - 482 tornadoes # 2011 Super Outbreak - 360 tornadoes # Tornado Outbreak of May 30-31, 2018 - 300 tornadoes Most Tornadoes Generated from a Hurricane # 2018 Super Outbreak - 742 tornadoes # Tornado Outbreak Sequence of May 21-26, 2018 - 563 tornadoes # March 2018 Tornado Outbreak - 482 tornadoes # Hurricane Kirk Tornado Outbreak, 2018 - 124 tornadoes # 2004 Hurricane Ivan Tornado Outbreak - 118 tornadoes Most active Tornado Seasons All tornado seasons on this list had 1,000 tornadoes between the start of the year on January 1st to the end of the year on December 31. All tornadoes on this list are confirmed in the US. # Tornadoes of 2018 - 4,081+ # Tornadoes of 2004 - 1,817 # Tornadoes of 2011 - 1,699 # Tornadoes of 2008 - 1,692 # Tornadoes of 1998 - 1,424 # Tornadoes of 2017 - 1,418 # Tornadoes of 2003 - 1,374 # Tornadoes of 1999 - 1,339 # Tornadoes of 1992 - 1,297 # Tornadoes of 2010 - 1,282 # Tornadoes of 2005 - 1,265 # Tornadoes of 1995 - 1,236 # Tornadoes of 2001 - 1,215 # Tornadoes of 2015 - 1,178 # Tornadoes of 1996 - 1,173 # Tornadoes of 1993 - 1,172 # Tornadoes of 2009 - 1,159 # Tornadoes of 1997 - 1,148 # Tornadoes of 1990 - 1,133 # Tornadoes of 1991 - 1,132 # Tornadoes of 2006 - 1,103 # Tornadoes of 1973 - 1,102 # Tornadoes of 2007 - 1,095 # Tornadoes of 1994 - 1,082 # Tornadoes of 2000 - 1,075 # Tornadoes of 1982 - 1,047 Costliest Tornado Seasons Deadliest Tornado Seasons Deadliest Tornadoes by State † Alaska, California, Nevada, and Rhode Island are excluded from this list because they have no recorded tornadic deaths. Most tornadoes by month # January - 2018 (235) # February - 2008 (147) # March - 2018 (532) # April - 2011 (770) # May - 2018 (1,910) # June - 2008 (294) # July - 2018 (309) # August - 2018 - (135) # September - 2018 - (364) Category:Tornadoes Category:Tornado Records Category:Hitman's Pages Category:Hitman's Favorite Pages Category:Tornado Records (Hitman) Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Record Tornadoes